Jeanne, la princesse solitaire
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Suite à la disparition de Jeanne emportée par le virus, le Patron devient étrangement... sentimental.
Il était une fois, une jeune fille… . Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bordel ?!

On ne peut pas dire de Jeanne qu'elle était une jeune fille. Ce serait probablement une insulte pour elle. Non, Jeanne…, elle était deux…, non, dix fois plus intelligente que n'importe qui. C'était une IA, bien sûr qu'elle était au dessus de la moyenne.

Sacrée nana.

J'l'ai tout de suite aimée la p'tite Jeanne, moi. Oh bien sûr je le montrai pas… . Je suis le Patron quand même. Seulement, moi, j'ai tout de suite apprécié son putain d'humour (même si elle avait pas l'air très au courant qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose de drôle.)

Et puis elle était sympa la Jeanne. Mouais. Mignonne en tout cas.

Enfin, ct'ait une Ia, quoi. Pas d'enveloppe charnelle, j'peux rien dire sur le physique.

Je sais pas comment on créée une IA, moi. Est-ce que c'était une fille avant ? Est-ce qu'elle est morte un peu de la même manière que Mathieu ? Que nous.

C'est trop bizarre de se dire qu'elle a pas existé avant, qu'un mec s'est juste levé un matin et qu'il s'est dit : « oh, putain, idée de génie ! J'vais créer une putain d'IA. Et vous savez quoi ? J'm'en vais l'appeler Jeanne. Parce que j'ai un putain d'humour. »

Ouep.

C'est pas très cool à imaginer, hein ?

Alors, je sais je suis pas un poète, un écrivaillon, une de ces nanas qui passent leur temps à écrire des fanfictions sur moi et les collègues de YouTube (d'ailleurs, putain, l'autre jour je suis tombé sur quelque chose. J'ai tapé Lemon SLG sur Internet et… enfin bref.). Donc je suis rien de tout ça, moi. J'écris pas ni rien.

N'empêche que l'autre jour, quand la p'tite elle a disparue avec cet enfoiré de virus…, j'ai pris un stylo, une feuille et j'ai écris.

Je pouvais pas m'arrêter.

J'ai imaginé qui elle aurait pût être.

Genre, une jolie fille, sans histoire, qui passait son temps à lire des bouquins, jusqu'à rester enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée pour être tranquille, qui aimait les pizzas, la solitude, les mots, la solitude, les chats, la solitude.

Bref, ça m'a déprimé alors je suis passé à son entourage.

Un facteur qui lui apportait le courrier avec un sourire de faux-cul et une tronche en biais. (Je hais les facteurs bordel)

Une vieille dame qui l'avait prise sous son aile et qui lui préparait toujours des repas pour six personnes plus un gâteau au chocolat. (Jeanne elle arrivait jamais à finir tout, mais le gâteau…, ah ça oui le gâteau elle le finissait !)

Un petit frère collant et chiant à mourir, mais atrocement mignon. (Il ressemble au Geek, je crois.)

Un chat. Non ! Deux chats. Une femelle et un mâle. Pacque mine de rien, les chats ça aiment faire des bébés ! (Ouais enfin je m'emporte, la vieille les avaient fait castrés)

Ouais et puis les amis, j'en sais rien.

Parce que… elle sortait pas. Et puis…, elle pouvait pas sortir de toute manière. Elle a jamais pût marcher, ses jambes la portaient pas.

Mais ça, ça l'a jamais dérangée ! Elle était même plutôt contente. Parce que bah…, les autres y étaient bizarres. Les gens de son âge s'intéressaient pas aux mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle leur parlait pas, elle voulait éviter de se retrouver avec des gens qui la comprenaient pas.

Mais ce qu'elle attendait Jeanne, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Parce que Jeanne, ça avait beau être une fille pas très sociable, elle était belle putain. Et pas à moitié.

Un teint pâle comme une gothique mais chez elle… ça avait quelque chose de… lumineux. Des yeux bleus (Ouais je sais qu'ils l'imaginent tous avec des yeux violets ou roses, mais ch'ais pas vous avez déjà vu des yeux de cette couleur ?!) .

Et des cheveux châtains (Bah ouais les cheveux blancs ça existe pas non plus) comme vous en avez jamais vus. Très lisses, et doux en plus !

Elle sentait la rose. Enfin, un mélange de rose et de thé vert. Bref, elle sentait bon.

Alors, la Jeanne, elle attendait son prince charmant. Comme toutes les filles de son âge en fait. Sauf qu'elle, elle voulait pas la lune.

Enfin, façon de parler parce qu'il fallait quand même qu'il soit : beau, gentil, attentionné, drôle, simple, cultivé, qu'il aime les livres… . (Pas moi quoi. Enfin, sauf pour le côté beau et drôle, vous l'admettrez sans problème)

Mais c'est là que vous devinez le problème, non ?

Les mecs y cherchent pas une fille qui peut pas marcher. Y veulent une grande blonde un peu idiote qui embrasse bien. (Enfin pour le dernier point, je pense que Jeanne elle aurait été plutôt douée)

Alors Jeanne elle était toute seule.

Comme la Princesse qu'était enfermée dans son donjon depuis sa naissance avec pour seule compagnie une vieille et un animal.

C'est qui déjà ?

Raiponce ? Ah oui, c'est ça.

Donc, voilà quoi. Raiponce.

Ouais.

Avouez que vous m'auriez jamais pensé que je sois capable d'inventer autant de choses à la fois. Et que Jeanne c'était une putain de Raiponce solitaire !

Sauf que bah, j'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit partie. J'ai l'impression qu'y a un grand vide dans mon cœur. Si seulement j'avais pût te connaître un peu plus longtemps, Jeanne.

M'en vais déchirer ça.

Jeanne elle mérite pas que je lui invente une vie aussi pourrie.

 _-Patron ?… Patron…_

 _-J-Jeanne ?!_

 _-Tu aimes mon nouveau corps, Patron ? Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus._

 _-Qu'est-ce…_

 _-Tu veux vérifier pour le parfum ?_

 _Sourire._

 _-Tu m'as donné un corps Patron. Merci._

 _Larmes de joie._

 _Elle se jette dans mes bras. Et vous savez quoi ?_

 _Elle marche._


End file.
